


Ensnared

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Twists and turns.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, a three-sentence fic and also a drabble~

Kagero stood in the shadows of Castle Krakenburg's vast throne room, surveying the space and every detail about it, from opposing shadows to the nobles who mulled around in hopes of meeting King Ryoma while he visited. She had not been aware that the castle was alive, however; she was enthralled by the twists and turns of the woody vines that pushed through dark stone, covered the walls, and even seemed to be encroaching upon King Xander's throne. 

But she did not worry about the vines as she glanced to Nohr's king and his blood-red eyes; she was already ensnared.


End file.
